My Enigma
My Enigma Plot My Enigma is focused on Drake Viscount, a boy with a supernatural ability similar to superpowers called "Enigmas." He and 1% of the population have these hidden abilities. And the two sides fight a silent battle of light and darkness, but he doesn't want in, he is fighting his own war within. Characters Drake Viscount is a moody teenager who stays away from most people, and helps only those who are confused mentally and emotionally. He goes by the alias of Count and strictly Count, believing that the whole Viscount family tree was cursed. Blaine Battlebloom, a recurring character in My Enigma. Battlebloom is often regarded as the Bloom of the Battle, his versatile abilities strong enough to be the turning point in battle. Molly Jefferson is a recurring character in My Enigma. Molly is a brunette girl who's parents don't even acknowledge her existence as they are always working. Cecil Adams is found out to be the kid in the alleyway who Drake saved. Acacia Primrose is a female protagonist, she is a friend of Cecil who has been helping him out occasionally, her initial love interest is Blaine, as he is of the wilderness and she is respectively a bush in the wilderness. She's overly dramatic, socially awkward, and emotionally fragile. Emmanuel Primrose Morning Maxwell is Emmanuel's initial love, the two already revealed to be in a relationship before they were even fully introduced. Morning is a very hard-working female who often joins Emmanuel when training in the gym. Ezra Reed Deuteragonist (True) Lee Berry is a teenage girl who Drake first befriended upon entering Grand Mountain High (GMH.) Deuteragonist (Potential) Storyline Drake Viscount, an orphan teenager with an Enigma is taken in by the his uncle's family. He is openly accepted there, but he feels completely out of place until realizing someone else who dwelled in the residence had an Enigma as well. Soon Blaine Battlebloom and Drake Viscount find out more about their superpowers, and the secrets of society. Antagonists • Fisher Dawson, he has been hinted to have the ability to freeze over a great area without need of regulating his temperature, as well as generate winter, frost, and ice related things. Heat although is his weakness. Fisher has perverted tendencies and is commonly seen peeping on girls. His Enigma as hinted is "Enigmatic Winter" Unnamed Enemy with Brain Break Enigma, granting her the ability to temporarily make someones thoughts slur out. Unnamed Enemy with Inducement (Drunk, Love, Hate, Pain, Confuse) Etc Enigma Animal Physiology Curses from the Animal Kingdom enemy alliance, a group of enemies born with the physiology of other animals, and not a controlled bodily quirk like Blaine. Equipment • Circle Tech (equivalent of this world's Apple) Molly's parents manufacture technology such as Circle Tablets, Circle Phones, Circle Pods, and even Circle Headsets. However many illegal things that could cause harm to community are sold by them on the black market. Settings California, San Diego • Goldenstreet, starting with the Golden Complex where Gunner lives, then a cafe, candy shop, then coffee shop. • Colored Parks, a large park for kids, walks, and animals, it features views near the water. The Past Enigma Masters (Easters) are people with knowledge of the past, and are essential to the protagonists' development. Enigmas When someone is born with an Enigma they are immediately implanted with powers unlike no other, as well as a rune sprout that grows with the more power released. Witches Witches are women who have had Curses placed onto them, unlike those with Enigma's who aren't classified as anything other. Witches are the ones who placed hexes on those with Enigma's to give them their tragic past, however every witch can place a curse once, and cannot revoke it. Aside from that their abilities are great as The Enigma. Hailee Viscount is Orion's twin sister, she ran away from home at a very young age due to her Enigma which caused her twin to chase after her. After this the twins parents had Drake and wished for him to have no Enigma, once they realized he did they suicided and covered up their suicide with a fire, however they wanted Drake to live on so they prevented his room from burning once the fire was set. Warlock Anthony Green was a Warlord but was taken down by Drake Viscount. He was distant in nature, having known almost all there is to know. Orion, Orion spends all of his time searching for a very specific witch, as a Warlock he cannot be detected easily by humans, much like witches can't. Squadrons My Enigma has different squadrons around the United States and even world, Squadron Seven is Count and crew.